


Hentai World: Digimon

by Saya444



Series: Hentai World [11]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Moral Degredation, Prostitution, Sex Work, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: An anthology story telling the tales of girls stuck in the Digital World with no way home and forced to sell themselves to survive in this new and dangerous world.
Series: Hentai World [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/834801
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

Hentai World: Digimon

Hello readers and welcome to a new installment of Hentai World. For those new to the series, Hentai World is a lemon series where I take the hottest girls from anime/manga and put them in highly sexual situations, like a real hentai. Today’s chosen series is one of my favorite childhood anime: Digimon!

This is the plot: Getting lost in the Digital World is both an adventure and an unfortunate inconvenience. Stuck in another world full of monsters that can either be your friend or your worst enemy. No place for a child to get lost in, let alone young attractive girls. These are the tales of young female tamers who try to get by in the digital world in unconventional ways…and by unconventional, I mean sex.

The inspiration of this plot for this story came from my other original fiction, Isekai Sex Workers, in which two girls are killed and transported to a fantasy world, where they become prostitutes instead of adventurers or heroes. Be sure to check it out on my Fictionpress account, Saya3x3.

**Girls **

**Part 1**

**Sora**

**Mimi**

**Kari**

**Meiko **

**Yolei **

**Rika**

**Zoe**

**Part 2**

**Yoshino **

**Ami**

**Nokia **

**Yuuko**

**Fumi **

**Rina **


	2. Sora

Chapter 1-Sora

Sora gritted her teeth and gripped the edge of the mattress as her body was rocked forward again. She felt him bottom out, her cunt stretching to accommodate the bulbous head and thick, rock hard length of his shaft. She barely made to catch a quick gasp of air before he pulled back and slammed into her once more, causing her to grunt loudly. She lost her handhold, spilling forward, her breasts squishing under her as she moaned through another body shaking shove from the brute behind her.

“Shit, you’re tight, human!” The loud digimon, named Etemon, barked, making her unintentionally blush. His large furry hands gripped her short black skirt that was pushed up around her waist tightly. Using it as makeshift handles he yanked her back forcefully impaling the teenage whore once again on his massive cock. A stifled squeak escaped her lips as her pussy met and gripped the base of his length.

Sora pushed herself back to all fours and her head shook back and forth in time with his thrusting, grunting in her throat with each pump. She could feel his hard abs banging against her ass with each powerful thrust while below her, his large hairy balls swung forward, smacking against her engorged clit as he continued his aggressive fucking.

“Damn, that’s a tight pussy. Are all you human girls this tight?” Etemon asked rhetorically, sliding one hand up to grip her shoulder using the leverage to brutally ram his dick back into her again.

‘Not all human girls, just us…minus Mimi.’ Sora thought, but kept silent. Thankfully he was her next to last client for the night, then she’d be able to relax. She’s got to remember to thank Mimi for taking the bulk of their customers.

All in all, it was a decent way to end off a pretty slow night. The town Sora and her friends, the Digi-Girls (designated by Mimi and used by no one) had settled down in a lone town that was sparsely populated and were spending the night inside a hotel run by a Sphinxmon. Seeing as they had no money to pay with, the girls offered themselves as payment to the hotel’s patrons for money, and Sphinxmon got a cut of their earnings (which was significant enough that they didn’t worry too much about getting cheated). As usual, there were a lot of digimon that wanted a piece of human ass, and so the girls were a bit busy that night.

As for Etemon, he was in heaven. He looked down at the auburn haired girl as she squirmed in his grasp, tightening his hands on her slender waist and continued to slam her back and forth, rutting into her as hard as he could. He watched her ass bounce and shake with every thrust. Her skin had become flushed, taking on a red hue as he worked his meaty shaft over and over into her tight hole. A sheen of sweat was already quickly building on her skin, giving her a wonderful glow in the dim lamp light that made him want to fuck her even harder.

‘Human girls are the best.’ He thought as his pelvis slapped loudly against her bouncing ass. His eyes rolled shut behind his overly large shades as her pussy suddenly tightened vice-like around his dick. If all human girls felt this good, then maybe he should pay the human world a visit sometime. This felt heavenly!

The only sounds that filled the bedroom were the steady slap of the digimon’s hips slamming into her ass in addition to her breathy pants and his grunts of exertion. Sora felt her arms start to get tired and decided to finish things off for the night. She tightened her vaginal folds even more on his thrusting shaft, increasing the friction and causing Etemon to curse. Behind her, she felt him finally tense up and his clawed fingers dig painfully into her small waist as he crammed himself as far as he could possibly go into her pulsating pussy. Sora winced as the digimon cried out in ecstasy, his balls emptying his seed into her. Sora’s muscles instinctively clamped down, her cunt, so well-trained at this point in her career, squeezed and undulated, milking his shaft of the warm deposit of slime pumping into her tender pussy.

Etemon fell forward onto her, and Sora let out a muffled moan of protest as her aching muscles supported the ponderous weight of his sweaty body as it settled on her back. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and kept pumping his hips with small but powerful thrusts. His other hand gripped her breast, kneading it with his large fingers.

“Human girls feel so fucking good.” He whispered breathlessly. “If I see you bitches again, I’m gonna go all out next time!”

Sora rolled her eyes. What did he expect her to say? Thanks for the compliment? After a minute he finally lifted himself off her and shuffled backwards, causing her pussy to spasm as his dick popped free with an embarrassingly loud sucking sound.

Sora allowed herself to slump onto the bed, taking the time to catch her breath as Etemon left the room. Cum leaked from her spread cunt to pool onto the sheets, which Sora lamented about cleaning now. At least the flashy bastard left her a hefty tip.

‘I wonder what my parents would think if they knew their daughter was working as a teenage prostitute in another world?’ Sora thought, and not for the first time. She rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling and sigh.

Sora missed her home, and so did her friends. She missed being able to just hang out afterschool and do clubs and spend time with her family. She missed not having to worry about getting eaten, blasted apart or raped by every Digimon that had a bad temper. And she absolutely hated the isolation she felt in this world. Sure, she had her friends to keep her company, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t feel homesick.

Was this how she was going to spend the rest of her days?

XXXXXX

Sora got herself cleaned up and got dressed before leaving her hotel room. She made her way downstairs to the lobby, where Kari was waiting for her.

“Hey there,” Kari smiled, taking in her tired appearance. “How’d it go?”

“It went smoothly, but he certainly took his time using me as a cum dumpster.” Sora said, plopping herself down onto the couch next to her. There was a time that she would never have imagined using such vulgar language, but those days were washed away by wandering the Digital World without no end in sight. “He did give me a pretty hefty tip.”

“Great, because we need some extra cash for when Mimi sees something shiny again.” Kari grinned.

Sora cracked a laugh. Kari was hardly this much of a wisecrack before they fell into the Digital World, she was just Tai’s kind and sweet little sister who was in her final year of middle school. Now she had changed, just like Sora, Yolei, Mimi and Meiko. Speaking of Meiko…

“Where’s Meiko?” Sora asked. “I thought she’d be here with you.”

“She’s with Yolei I think, and I have absolutely no idea where they are. But I think Mimi’s with Sphinxmon talking about putting us in stocks for public use or something like that.” Kari snorted. “I wonder how much Mimi was offered for that idea.”

“Knowing her, a lot of cash.” Sora replied. She leaned back on the tattered couch (Sphinxmon’s hotel was really cheap. Nothing was as luxurious as the feline digimon made it out to be) and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Kari asked.

“I’m just lamenting our situation. Kari, how is it that out of the five of us, we’re the only ones who seem to still be missing home?” Sora questioned. “Mimi and Yolei seem to be more interested in having sex with any digimon with a dick, and now Mimi’s slowly corrupting Meiko too. Don’t they even want to go home?”

“I think they’ve given up after we passed the first year mark. Honestly, I’m not too concerned about going home either.” Kari said, much to Sora’s horror.

“Kari!”

“It’s true. I miss Tai and TK and the others, but we have no way to get back home. We don’t even know how we got here in the first place.” Kari said a bit too calmly for Sora to handle. “And it’s not like we’re doing badly here. We’ve got plenty of money and we’re slowly getting used to the craziness that seems to be common here. If we can’t get back home, then why fighting living here?”

Sora looked at Kari, shocked that she would say such things. And she wasn’t comfortable with how apathetic Kari sounded either. It’s like one by one the girls were slowly relishing the idea of being stuck in this world forever, forced to live out their lives as teenage whores for horny digimon. Even shy little Meiko had been slowly corrupted by Mimi’s perversions!

“Sora, Kari!” A sugary sweet voice called out to them. Sora winced and looked up at the slender figure standing behind the couch.

Mimi, the sluttiest of the five girls, was the first to suggest that they partake in a little “compensation” to support themselves in this new world. She fully took to selling her body for money and other favors, as evidenced by the way she dressed.

All of the girls only had their school uniforms for clothes when they were dropped into the Digital World, but Mimi took advantage of their new occupation to make themselves look more appealing. Mimi had tied her school shirt just under her breasts to show off her slender stomach and cut off the hem of her black skirt by a few inches to showcase her legs and ass. She had her long, pink dyed hair flowing about her face, decorated with glitter probably pilfered from Sphinxmon. As usual, she had that same infuriating smirk on her face, as if gloating to Sora that she had the entire team on her side and there was nothing she could do about it.

“What do you want now, Mimi?” Sora asked, not even trying to be polite this time.

“No need to get catty, Sora, I just came to ask for your help in performing our last set for the night.” Mimi said.

“Mimi, I just got done with a client. I’m tired and sore from having Etemon pound me like a jackhammer.” Sora protested.

“And I’m still sore from having devimon’s sharp ass claws dig into her waist while he fucked me back in that forest this morning, but you don’t see me complaining.” Mimi replied, still smirking.

“Come on, Sora, it’s just one more thing before light out.” Kari urged Sora. “Besides, we can spend the whole day tomorrow just hanging out and spending our money however we want.”

“See? Kari agrees with me.” Mimi grinned. “You can have all of tomorrow to relax, but right now, you need to help me earn some moolah.”

Arguing would just bring about another headache for Sora, so she nodded and stood up, ignoring Mimi’s excited squeal as she pushed past her.

“I knew you’d see things my way.” Mimi giggled. “Don’t wait up for us, Kari. We’re going to be really busy for the next hour or so!”

XXXXXX

This is how Sora found herself with Mimi bent over with their midsection trapped in a stone wall. Their upper bodies were safely hidden from prying eyes, but their lower bodies were exposed and vulnerable to the plethora of horny digimon that frequented the hotel. If anyone entered the room, they would see a flat wall with two pairs of legs and fine asses sticking out.

Sora and Mimi were unable to see the first two digimon, ogremon, enter the room, but they certainly noticed them when the two digimon walked up to their exposed behinds and gave each cheek a resounding slap before digging their hands into the soft flesh; with the two girls sporting no panties, the ogremon were allowed to spread their asscheeks and slide their hard green cocks between them. Not penetrating yet, but just teasingly sliding, wetting their dicks from the juices between the girls’ cheeks.

Sora let out a yelp at the first slap before tensing as she felt a hard dick start rubbing through the valley of her ass. This was going to be another big one, she lamented. Still, Sora was in no position to refuse and just allowed them to have their way with her.

Was this her life now? Sacrificing her self-respect to let monsters fuck her body like some sex toy? Sora threw a glare at Mimi, who was already humming in pleasure at the hot-dogging. There were times where she wanted to gut Mimi for whoring her own friends out like this. Meiko, Yolei, even Kari…they were all such good people before Mimi turned them to her way of thinking.

The two ogremon lined up the heads of their cocks at the entrances of Sora and Mimi’s pussies before ramming five inches of their thick dicks in without any warning. Sora let out a strangled cry of pain that transitioned into a pleasurable moan as her pussy started to massage the invading member. Mimi, on the other hand, opened her mouth in a long, drawn out moan as another couple of inches entered her tight teen pussy.

Sora was assaulted by a wave of unwanted bliss brought about by the sudden intrusion of the ogremon’s cock before he pushed his shaft deeper. Her breasts bounced within her thin white shirt each time he plunged inside her. Burning desire flooded her as he moved in and out, burying a little deeper each time, working himself into a steady rhythm of cervix penetration strokes.

As he started to hilt himself inside her burning pussy with each savage stroke, Sora exploded in a mind shattering orgasm. Squirting longs strands of juice over her invader’s legs. Her pussy clenched and spasmed around his hard cock as he kept slamming into her core, clenching his massive teeth to stop himself from blowing inside her.

For over a minute her pussy twitched and convulsed around the hard cock plundering into her depths, trying to milk out its precious load. All the while Sora tensed and writhed, orgasm still ripping through her as stuttering moans and screams poured from her mouth despite biting her lip to stem the tide.

Another searing pressure started building inside her as the ripples of her orgasm subsided, the ogremon still slamming in and out of her. Burying himself deep inside her, Sora felt his cock pulsing inside her as he let loose, shooting load after load of virile cum deep inside her. Sora gasped and she was tossed over the edge as the ogremon deposited what felt like gallons of cum into her unprotected womb. Hot, potent cum flowed down her legs as he pumped more and more cum into her already filled womb.

Next to her, Mimi was moaning like a slut as her ogremon railed into her. Ogremon struggled, gnashing his teeth as he resisted orgasming from the moment he stuffed her still surprisingly tight pussy. Each stroke was a challenge as her slender body gripped and massaged her tighter than any digmon slut he had fucked before. Shrieking as the ogremon hilted again and again straight through her cervix, Mimi finally came. Grunting, the teen’s pussy was too much for the ogremon as he started squirting his cum as he hilted one last time inside her spasming pussy. Mimi let out an open-mouth orgasmic moan like a complete whore as she felt her womb filled to the brim.

Breathing deeply, the two ogremon traded a glance as they pulled out of the tight pussies enveloping their still hard cocks. They took a moment to watch the massive loads of cum they shot into the teenage sluts leak out of their swollen pussies onto the floor.

On the other side of the wall, Sora and Mimi panted heavily as they felt cum escape their overflowed wombs. Mimi was already begging for more, but Sora just sat there, her eyes blank as she prepared herself for another cock to invade her body again.

This was her fate now. To forever be the human cum dumpster of any digimon with a heavy wallet and huge libido. Her friends had fallen to this addicting, nymphomatic lifestyle and she was the last one to fall. There was no escaping for her, so perhaps it was best for Sora to stop fighting it and embrace her new life in this new world.


End file.
